El poder del amor y otras mierdcosas, eso, cosas
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: El amor mueve montañas, el amor hace que los pedos huelan a rosas, el amor convierte la habitación de una casa abandonada en una lujosa suit del hotel más caro y de más renombre de la historia. El amor hace muchas cosas: como juntar a dos personas que no pegan ni con cola. ¿O no es el poder del amor capaz de prender la llama en dos corazones enemigos?


**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

Esta historia se la quiero dedicar a **Muselina** porque, bueno, ella sabe de qué va la cosa y tiene estilo. Además de que es fantabulosa cuando se lo propone y me hace reír. También se la dedico a **Miss Lefroy** por ser una plasta y por darme ideas para la historia xDD

* * *

><p><strong>EL PODER DEL AMOR Y OTRAS MIERD… COSAS, ESO, COSAS<strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras los truenos tronaban, la lluvia llovía, la nieve nevaba, entrabas dentro, salías fuera, bajabas abajo, subías arriba, meabas pis y cagabas caca; durante todo ese momento, Draco Malfoy les daba a sus padres una sorprendente noticia.<p>

—Padre, madre —musitó el muchacho de rubios cabellos que brillaban a la luz de la luna que entraba por una abertura colocada perfectamente sobre su cabeza para resaltar aún más la belleza de aquel joven, que con los ojos plateados cuyo iris plateado refulgía plateado a la luz del fuego rojizo que los hacía aún más… sí, exacto, plateados—. Me voy a casar con Hermione Granger.

Lucius Malfoy, también conocido como Lucius L'Oreal Malfoy, también conocido como Porque yo lo valgo, también conocido como Lucius Cambio Radical de Voldy's Malfoy, también conocido como Lucius Tengo un palo en el culo Malfoy, también conocido como… Bueno, la cosa es que Lucius se llevó la mano teatralmente a la frente y se desmayó a los pies de su esposa, Narcisa Malfoy, también conocida como Narcisa de la Mafia Rusa Malfoy. Esta se levantó lentamente de la silla.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, trozo mierda? —le soltó al enano de su hijo mientras soltaba el humo del puro habano que había encendido hacía pocos segundos.

—Si estar loco es casarme con la mujer que amo, me hace feliz y que hace que todas las mañanas cague arcoíris, entonces, sí, madre, soy culpable de estar loco de amor, arréstame —pronunció Draco con los ojos llorosos por el colirio que se había echado antes de entrar en la habitación. Narcisa le dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo.

—Lo que voy a hacer es darte dos hostias bien dá's, no arrestarte. Pero, antes, déjame vomitar, que creo que acabas de provocar que quiera echar hasta la primera papilla —pronunció la mujer mientras cogía el cubo que le alcanzaba el elfo y vomitaba. Luego levantó la cabeza y echó un vistazo—. Uy, mira, ¡con tropezones!

—¡Nunca me entendéis! —gritó Draco fuera de sí provocando que su padre se despertara—. Me iré de aquí y me embarcaré en una aventura que me hará luchar con multitud de pueblos hasta poder formar mi propia ciudad, como así los dioses me han encomendado. ¿O era surcar el mar hasta volver a mi hogar y en el camino luchar con la ira del dios del mar y todo aquello que se interponga en mi camino durante años? —el joven se rascó la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y salió a la intemperie donde los truenos seguían tronando.

—Este niño se nos ha vuelto gilipollas —dijo Narcisa cuando Draco salió de la habitación. Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—Ya volverá, ahora tiene que estar dominado por algún escritor de pacotilla que quiere hacer realidad sus propias fantasías.

_Meses más tarde, en un universo paralelo en el que la cursilería estaba a la orden del día._

Era el día de mi boda —pensó Draco mientras observaba la escena. El altar se hallaba sobre un escenario decorado con enredaderas, rosas, margaritas, amapolas, claveles, dientes de león, lirios, y otras tantas flores que me da flojera buscar para meter paja en la historia. La cosa era que estaba todo lleno de flores. Y de polen. Mucho polen. Lo cual era una ofensa para los alérgicos al polen que tenían que mantenerse a un kilómetro del escenario y no podían ver bien.

Cerca del altar, había multitud de árboles con muchos nombres que servirían perfectamente para rellenar más palabras, pero que, igualmente, me daba flojera buscar sus nombres. Y sobre ellos multitud de pájaros que ¿adivinan qué? También me daba flojera buscar sus nombres, pero que piaban de tal forma que creaban una perfecta sinfonía que acompañaba la velada romántica de aquel acontecimiento.

Un poco lejos, unos trescientos metros, más o menos (las mates y yo no somos Friends 4Ever and Ever, me rechazó en primero de la ESO y no ha querido saber nada más de mí. Lloro por las noches recordándola), se hallaba una casa abandonada de dos pisos, enredaderas crecían dándole el aspecto de una casa ideal para un pinchito rápido y estaba tapizada con moho. Yeah, moho, ¿a qué es romántico? Ese olorcico rico que debe desprender el moho… Mmmm, ya me imagino a los amantes oliéndolo y derritiéndose bajo su efecto demoledor de romanticismo.

Entonces, los pájaros anunciaron que era el momento de empezar la ceremonia (porque son así de inteligentes los pajarracos, oye) y Draco se dirigió al altar. Súbitamente, apareció Hermione, caminando lentamente hacia él, con un vestido que se adaptaba a todas esas curvas que los pajilleros sin control se imaginaban cuando leían Harry Potter (no os penséis que era por Emma Watson, para nada ¿eh?), era un vestido blanco como las nubes en los días soleados, pero no despejados, un vestido que brillaba con luz propia cegando a todos los que estaban en un radio de dos metros que caían fulminados al suelo con los ojos echando humo. Un vestido tan detallista que podíamos encontrar pequeños dibujos de penes en él. (Ha dicho pene, *risa infantil*. PENEEEEE). Un vestido perfecto, vamos.

Draco desencajó la mandíbula al verla y, por poco, se le cae la diadema de diamantes que tan cuidadosamente se había colocado sobre su precioso cabello. Estaba seguro de que ese accesorio le favorecía mucho más que a Hermione, por eso había decidido ponérselo él. Después de que los paramédicos que pasaban por allí volvieran a encajarle la mandíbula a Draco, al fin, el cura empezó la ceremonia.

—Estamos aquí reunidos, porque el capricho de un joven ha hecho que estos dos seres que ya tenían un destino forjado, una familia por formar, se unieran en santo matrimonio y copularan como conejos hasta el día en que, lejos de la tiranía de los fickers, pudieran divorciarse y retornar a sus verdaderos hogares, así como la diosa Jotaká había escrito. Es completamente normal que jóvenes inexpertos quieran hacer que su voz se oiga por encima de la de un dios, pero pecan de soberbia, y esa soberbia a veces les lleva a creer que son mejor de lo que, en realidad, son. La humildad, hijos míos, es el secreto.

—Pero, oye, ¿nos va a casar? —inquirió Hermione.

—Hija mía, si está usted siendo obligada a llevar a cabo esta fechoría guíñeme un ojo y salte a la pata coja —le murmuró el cura. Cuando Hermione no dijo nada, suspiró—. Que el canon me perdone por esto. Pronunciad vuestros votos y haced que mi tortura dure poco, esto es como quitarse una tirita, seguro.

Draco estaba nervioso, se le notaba en las olas de sudor que bajaban desde su frente hasta sus sobaquines y que estaban ahogando a los invitados. Miró a Hermione y sintió como el amor florecía en su interior… literalmente, una flor le salió por el culo.

—Draco, jamás creí en el amor hasta conocerte. Ron solo fue una excusa para que te fijaras en mí y cuando lo hiciste fui… —Hermione parpadeó y puso una cara de tremendo esfuerzo, como si estuviera estreñida. Un ángel gordito, con arco y flechas, le golpeó en la cabeza cuando vio que miraba a Draco con horror. Segundos después, volvía a tener una mirada estúpida que no le pertenecía— cuando te fijaste en mí… fui la mujer más dichosa del mundo. ¡Qué digo del mundo, del país! —sí, esta nueva Hermione no tenía muchas luces…—. Quiero que sepas, que te daré muchos hijos, limpiaré tu casa, te cocinaré y dejaré que me controles hasta el fin de mis días.

Lágrimas fluyeron de los ojos de Draco mientras miraba a su esposa, mientras invitados morían ahogados por su sudor, mientras anochecía y volvía a ser por la tarde porque era una boda gitana y estarían ahí tres días completos.

_Introducir pensamientos estúpidos de Malfoy sobre la tortura de su apellido y las expectativas que sus padres habían tenido sobre él aquí._

Y era el momento de los votos de Draco.

—Hermione, Hermy, chocolatito de mi corazón, azuquítar de mi café, bolsita de té de mi agua hirviendo, sabes que soy horrible con las palabras, suspendí Poesía cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, pero sabes que siempre agradeceré aquel día en el que me viste como realmente era, en el que adivinaste que solo era un capullo malcriado por aparentar, porque mis padres, en el fondo, abusaban de mí y me torturaban si no lo era, siempre te estaré agradecido por amarme y comprarme joyas y zapatos de tacón. Por amar mis fetiches con las casas abandonadas, por todo. Siempre tuyo, my lover.

En la joven volvió a surgir aquel tic que provocaba que su ojo temblara, por lo que el ángel tuvo que volverla a golpear y eso provocó que Hermione comenzara a llorar. Por las palabras ¿eh? No porque el ángel pegara demasiado fuerte.

—Bien, una vez habéis pronunciado esa mierd… esos votos —dijo el cura dejando el cubo donde había estado vomitando todo el rato en el suelo— yo os declaro, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, a pesar de que siga sin creerme que seáis vosotros dos de verdad, marido y mujer, podéis traumatizaros juntos, que yo me largo de aquí echando leches. Qué mierdas más cursis que dicen esos dos, no me jodas.

El cura huyó como alma que lleva el diablo en una lancha a motor que había cerca, mientras Draco y Hermione fundían sus almas en un beso que sería inmortalizado por… yo que sé, sería inmortalizado por algo, siendo sus testigos todas esas flores, esos árboles y esos pájaros cuyos nombres no me sé, puesto que los invitados habían muerto ahogados hacía tiempo. Y los que no habían muerto ahogados lo habían hecho por una subida de azúcar.

Los dos jóvenes se cogieron de las manos y activaron las rejillas para que drenaran el sudor. La orquesta comenzó a tocar música clásica que tampoco me apetece buscar y la fiesta comenzó. Una fiesta llena de cadáveres.

—Draco, ¿te apetece que hagamos unos pastelitos con nuestro amor, nuestros jugos sexuales y los decoremos con un poco de sangre de los invitados? —inquirió Hermione mientras jugueteaba con la corbata de su marido, este sintió un calor expandiéndose a sus bajos vientres.

Draco tragó saliva, a pesar de que su familia le había enseñado el noble arte de follar, estaba nervioso e intentó recordar todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado.

—_Eso es Draco, mueve las caderas con más ímpetu, para generar placer —le indicó su madre, sentada en un sillón frente la cama en la que Draco desplegaba sus artes amatorias con una muñeca hinchable. Lucius, de pie a su lado, resopló._

—_Tienes que darle más fuerza a los embistes ¿así es cómo quieres traer a un heredero sano al mundo? ¡Mueve ese culo con más fuerza! Vamos, uno, dos, uno, dos. Así es. _

—_Bien, intentémoslo de nuevo con otra muñeca. Desde el principio. Draco, ¿dónde está el agujero por donde la tienes que meter? —le preguntó Narcisa a un joven Draco de unos siete años, quien señaló tímidamente el agujero de la muñeca—. Muy bien, primero debes dar placer a la mujer. Eso es, sigue así. Ahora, métela. Draco, ya sé que la tienes pequeña, pero intenta meterla bien, no es tan difícil. ¡Eso es!_

El joven rubio sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Hermione no era una muñeca hinchable, no era ninguna aristócrata, era una mujer de verdad, porque las aristócratas eran aliens con un chocho con dientes.

Hermione cogió la mano de Draco y echó a correr hacia la casa abandonada, cómo no. En la puerta de esta, había una nota:

_Queridos intrusos, dejad cinco pavos en la mesilla de la entrada, Sisí, la señora de la limpieza que se encarga de adecentar el cuarto para que podáis follar, os lo agradecerá._

_Con amor,_

_Sybill Trelawney._

_PD: No toquéis ninguno de los cuadros, son caros y esconden dinero negro que le robé a la mafia italiana._

_PD2: Quizás no debí escribir eso en la nota. ¡Era broma! *risa nerviosa*_

Entraron en la casa, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras, quizás porque las ventanas estaban tapiadas (¿habéis visto que buena soy deduciendo cosas?) y el polvo se acumulaba en todos los rincones (es lo que tiene las casas abandonadas, que son todo polvo y bichos, ¿de verdad iban a tirar en un sitio así?). Subieron al piso superior y entraron en una habitación que, casualmente (más bien gracias a Sisí), estaba completamente limpia y la ventana no estaba tapida permitiendo que la luz de la luna diera de lleno en la cama (bueno, en realidad había un complejo aparato de cristales que provocaba que esa luz diera en la cama). Esta estaba cubierta por sedosas sábanas de seda, sin bichos, y pétalos de rosa. Sisí era muy considerada. O quizás, todo ese lugar estaba limpio por el poder del amor, ¿por qué no? El amor mueve montañas, ¿por qué no iba a mantener una cama libre de polvo y de bichos?

_Principalmente, porque no tengo ganas de vomitar. Segundo, porque tengo cosas mejores que hacer que decorar habitaciones abandonadas. ¡Idos a un hotel, cerdos! _—tronó una voz dentro de la habitación. Los amantes la ignoraron, estaban demasiado preocupados con sus pajas mentales, sobre todo Draco, el cual pensaba que Hermione estaría incómoda en aquella situación. Y eso que había sido ella quien le había arrastrado hasta aquella casa. En serio, vale que este chaval no tuviera demasiadas luces, pero es que eso sonaba estúpido hasta para él. Además, ¿qué pareja en pleno siglo XXI no folla hasta llegar al matrimonio? Aunque, bueno, cada uno se guarda para quien quiere… pero que se guarden para el matrimonio y lo terminen haciendo en una casucha abandonada...

Ambos empezaron a besarse y a girar y girar y girar y girar por la habitación, provocando que cayeran por el mareo y ¡oh, qué casualidad!: cayeron en la cama. En realidad no fue casualidad, sino que se lo digan a los cuatro angelitos que habían estado moviendo la cama para ver donde caían esos dos imbéciles.

_Insertar más pensamientos estúpidos de Draco comparando a Hermione con chicas de la aristocracia._

Estupideces después, a Hermione le entró el pajarito de Draco a la primera. Ya sabemos que el poder del amor también actúa como lubricante triple acción total effect y, además, elimina esos ruidos de succión tan antirománticos. Poco después, ambos llegaron a la vez al orgasmo. ¿Qué eso es, prácticamente, imposible? Bueeeeeeno, es mi historia y la escribo como quiero, y si quiero un sexo idealizado en el que dos vírgenes follan como profesionales y, encima, llegan a la vez cuando las mujeres suelen tardar lo suyo, pues, bueno, lo escribo.

Oh, se me olvidó decir que, mientras ambos triscaban, los cuatro angelitos estaban tocando una preciosa pieza musical que haría delicias los oídos de los amantes de la música clásica. Era todo un ambiente romántico. Aunque algunos dirían: That is the sound of ultimate suffering*. Pero para gustos, los colores, no hay más que ver a la escritora de la diosa interior y a la otra del lobo cortejando a la oveja*.

Exhaustos, la pareja descansaba en la cama, calmando sus respiraciones.

—Draco, me robaste el corazón —murmuró Hermione a lo que el joven miró el órgano palpitando en su mano.

—¿Es que lo quieres de vuelta? Pensé que no te haría falta y yo estoy tan hambriento—contestó él mientras ponía ojitos de cordero.

—Draqui, mi corazón es tuyo. Para siempre.

—Ufa, menos mal —dijo él y comenzó a devorarlo—. No sabes hace cuanto que no como uno en condiciones.

Hermione sonrió mientras su esposo devoraba su corazón. Se veía tan hermoso.

Después de que Draco se diera un festín, ambos volvieron a su boda, o lo que quedaba de ella, porque lo que eran invitados, ya no había ni uno.

Cuando salieron de la casa abandonada, un hombre les estaba esperando.

—¿Necesita algo, señor? —inquirió Hermione.

—Sí, necesito que esta historia de locos termine de una vez, porque, a ver, ¿dónde está el Draco Malfoy que no tocaría a una sangre sucia ni con un palo Y MUCHO MENOS sin una explicación profunda para su cambio radical de personalidad? ¿Dónde está ese niño malcriado incapaz de vivir sin la riqueza de su apellido? ¿Y dónde está la Hermione inteligente, autosuficiente, que no dejaría al amor de su vida, Ron, para irse con el chico que le hizo su estancia en la escuela una pesadilla? ¿Dónde está esa chica que tenía algo de dignidad? —inquirió el joven mientras las venas se marcaban en su cuello por el esfuerzo de intentar meterles algo de sentido a esos dos peleles.

—Pero… nos amamos —dijo Draco por toda respuesta—. Y el poder del amor es capaz de hacer que dos enemigos entierren las armas y se enamoren. Hermione fue capaz de ver en mí algo que…

—Está bien, estoy harto, esto no puede seguir así —dijo el hombre y sacó una pistola de su chaqueta—. Estoy harto del poder del amor y de todas esas mierdas. Ea, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia—y, tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, disparó a Draco y a Hermione en la cabeza. Ambos cayeron al suelo donde empezaron a derretirse—. Lo que me imaginaba, eran réplicas de los originales. Estos fans… cada vez están más locos—se limpió el sudor de la frente—. No descansaré hasta erradicar todas esas copias baratas, cursis y llenas de porquería del mundo.

El hombre alzó el puño al cielo y fue bendecido con el Nobel de la Paz por librarnos a todos de tener que aguantar más ñoñerías por parte de esos dos.

A lo lejos, la voz de un escritor que creía poder compararse a los grandes, soltaba un grito de indignación por perder a sus dos pequeños bebés mutantes. Y es que, asumámoslo, Hermione y Draco jamás acabarían juntos, a no ser que hubiera una buena explicación de por medio, y esa no será el hacer empanadillas con amor.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Esto es una parodia ¿qué quiere decir eso? Que he explotado todos los clichés posibles acerca de los Dramiones con el objetivo de haceros reír, así que, si shippeáis el Dramione, no os ofendáis, solo es una parodia, cada uno puede shippear lo que quiera. ¡Nos leemos!

***That is the sound of ultimate suffering:** Es el sonido del sufrimiento extremo (más o menos). Es una cita de _La princesa prometida_. Cortesía de **Muselina.**

***escritora de la diosa interior y a la otra de el lobo cortejando a la oveja:** _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_ y _Crepúsculo._


End file.
